Mobile devices, such as smartphones, can be used to access the internet, play games, and perform many tasks in addition to making calls. Some programs or “apps” are available to users for free, but include ads in the form of ad banners that are displayed to the user during the user's interaction with the app. Users can click or otherwise select the link or ad banner to be taken to an advertiser's web page for additional details. The web page can be, for example, the advertiser's home page or a full page advertisement.
When a user views a page on a screen of a mobile device, the page is viewed at a lower resolution than if the page is viewed on a desktop or laptop computer. For example, while a desktop or computer can have a resolution of 1024×768, mobile devices have smaller screens with resolutions around 800×480. Because of the high number of traditional web pages and the cost associated with creating both high resolution and low resolution pages, web pages, including advertiser's web pages, can be shrunk to fit on a smaller device screen rather than creating a dedicated mobile page. The shrunken page, however, can be difficult to read because of small, almost invisible, text size.